W blasku księżyca
by Leukonoe
Summary: Musicie zapomnieć o tym kim byłyście, jakie miałyście marzenia na przyszłość. Od tej chwili jesteście jednymi z Uratha, dziećmi Luny i Ojca Wilka. Wilkołakami innymi słowy.


**Muszę przyznać nawet sama przed sobą, że jest to baaaardzo dziwne połączenie, ale było zbyt kuszące, żeby je zignorować. Podejrzewam jakieś OOC zwłaszcza później, chociaż z drugiej strony nie wiem, czy będę to w jakikolwiek sposób kontynuować. Nieważne.**

**Życzę smacznego (o ile ktokolwiek skusi się na przeczytanie tego) i jakby co komentarze mile widziane :)**

* * *

Powinno obudzić je zimno ciągnące od betonowej podłogi, na której leżały nagie. Jednak ciało zbyt zmęczone; czym niby zmęczone, nie pamiętały; nie chciało jeszcze się ruszyć, chciało snu i może podświadomie umysł nie chciał rejestrować pewnych danych, nie chciał rejestrować tej nowej rzeczywistości, bo była nowa; czemu nowa, żadna z nich nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Nieświadome swojego własnego towarzystwa, zwijały się kłębki, zakrywały ramionami głowy. Trzy dziewczyny, nastolatki jeszcze.

Pewnie leżałyby tak jeszcze długo, gdyby nie drzwi, które otworzyły się impetem, gdyby nie bezwładny upadek czegoś ciężkiego i bolesny dziewczęcy jęk. Pierwsza poderwała się, lężąca pod ścianą, szatynka o atletycznej budowie, od razu przybierając obronna postawę, ale nawet ona zobaczyła jedynie zamykającego się z kolejnym hukiem drzwi – w krótkiej mignięciu światła zobaczyła jedynie duży worek lężacy przy wejściu. Drobna krótkowłosa brunetka skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, ale oczy miała już szeroko otwarte, wpatrujące się w ciemność, rozpraszaną jedynie przez nikłe światło bijące ze szpary pod drzwiami. Długowłosa blondynka poderwała się również, zdezorientowana schowała się w rogu, objęła ramionami kolana, oddychała ciężko, w oczach zbierały się łzy.

Worek na środku poruszył się i jęknął. Żadna jednak nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy zza drzwi dobiegł wściekły głos – ciężko było stwierdzić, czy męskie, czy kobiecy – albo może bardziej gardłowy warkot, od którego włosy na karku stawały.

- A teraz niech mi ktoś do cholery jasnej wyjaśni, jak to się stało, że miałyśmy na swoim terenie cztery szczeniaki i nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi?!

Chyba ktoś chciał odpowiedzieć na te pytania, ale głosem zbyt cichym, zresztą od razu znowu został uciszony przez to obojniacze warknięcie.

- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Widziałyście, co zrobiła ta Rahu? Widziałyście tą rzeź, mogłybyśmy zrobić z tych ciał, albo może raczej z ich resztek, makabryczną drogę krzyżową. Czternaście ciał, a przynajmniej tylu można się doliczyć po oderwanych kończynach – w ostatnich słowach pobrzmiewa coś więcej niż czysta wściekłość... odrobina zrozumienia.

W ciemności, gotowa do skoku szatynka, zamiera. Tuż pod powierzchnią świadomości tłuką się obrazy. Obrazy zbyt nierealne, żeby mogły być prawdą.

_Czerwień, wszędzie jest czerwień. Czerwony jest szał, który niemalże rozsadza ciało od środka. Czerwony jest świat dookoła, czerwone są pazury co chwile zatapiające się w czerwonych ciałach. Czerwone jest przerażenie i czające się za nim szaleństwo w oczach chłopaka. Czerwony jest smak żelaza, gdy kły zatapiają się w miękkim gardle. Czerwony jest krzyk bijący potężnie z tyłu głowy: krew, łowy, krew, zwierzyna, krew!_

_Czerwona i pełna szału była pełna tarcza księżyca._

Nogi odmawiają nagle posłuszeństwa, gdzieś w środku zbiera się na wymioty. Usta poruszają się bezgłośnie w mantrze: to nie może być prawda, to tylko jakiś koszmar, to nieprawda, tylko koszmar. Tylko, gdzieś tam w najodleglejszym zakątku umysłu czerwień zrobiła już sobie przytulne gniazdko.

- A ta Elodoth? Ilu wprowadziła w delirkę? I może mi którać wyjaśnić, co chciała osiągnąć przez rozrywanie tych monitorów w kafejce internetowej na pół?

Ktoś chyba odpowiedział, ale krótkowłosa szatynka nawet się nie przysłuchiwała. Pamiętała...

_Czerń i biel w doskonale równych proporcjach. Czerń i biel, rozdzielające świat na dwie idealne połówki i przebiagająca między nimi czerwona linia, która nie dawała spokoju. Drażniła, oczekiwała, że coś zrobi, zadziała. Czarna była cisza, gdy wbija pazury w ekran, prosto w czerwoną linię. Białe było szaleństwo, które ogarnęło wszystkich, gdy ten ekran rozerwała na pół. Nie przejmowała się tym, była tylko ta czerwona linia pomiędzy bielą i czernią. Nie wiedziała, czemu to było takie ważne, czemu musiała to robić, ale robiła. Rozrywała kolejne ekrany, ale to było za mało. Czerwone linie były wszędzie._

_Z czerni i bieli w doskonale równych proporcjach składał się księżyc._

Własny przerażony krzyk zrozumienia, zostaje zatrzymany przez dłoń. Przecież nie mogła tego zrobić, prawda? Jak niby? Patrzy na własne dłonie normalne, nie ma ani śladu po pazurach. Nie ma chociażby ani jednego zdrapania, które poświadczyłoby za te nadzwyczaj wyraźne na wpół senne mary.

- Matce Lunie dzięki, że ta Cahalith zawyła zanim rzuciła się w opętaniu na wszystko inne. Szkoda, że zrobiła to niemalże w centrum miasta. Swoją drogą ciekawe, co zobaczyła, ten jej skowyt był... - na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. - Tak... Właśnie tak, masz rację. Ten skowyt był porażająco i niebezpiecznie smutny.

Blondynka w rogu przymknęła oczy. Jeszcze pod powiekami miała wypalony ten obraz, który w tamtym momencie wydawał się bardziej rzeczywisty niż normalny świat.

_Biel. Cały świat roztopiony był w mlecznobiałej poświecie brzemiennego księżyca, do którego wyciagała tęsknie ramiona. Wydawało się, że jeszcze troche, że wystarczy wspiąć się na palce i dotknie go opuszkami palców. Napełniając oczy srebrnym blaskiem, nie zauważyła, jak zniknęli ludzi, nie zwróciła uwagi na rozsypujace się w proch budynki i wyrastające z tych prochów drzewa. Widziała tylko tą biel, która spłynęła w jej dłonie. Napiła się jej, smakowała jak mleko matki. Wokół migotały cienie chwalebnych dni, wojen, upadków i rozkwitów. Przed nią wędrował kot usnuty z tej odrobiny czerni przykrywającej tarczę księżyca. A za kotem stała najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała, cała utkana z bieli i srebra – Matka wołały wszystkie zmysły – i patrzyła nienawistnym wzrokiem, od którego pękało serce._

_Bialy był smutek, gdy zawyła do brzemiennego księżyca._

Objęła odrobinę mocniej kolana ramionami. Skąd wzięły się łzy w jej oczach, nie potrafiła wyjaśnić.

- No i oczywiście ta cholerna Irraka! - do głosu na powrót powrócił gniew. - Jakim cudem to szczenię, było w stanie ukrywać się przed nami od nowiu?! Od nowiu! Kiedy to bylo! W delirkę wprowadziła więcej osób niż ta Elodoth, daliśmy jej w końcu o wiele więcej czasu!

- To Irraka – dotarł drugi, na pewno kobiecy, odrobinę potulny głos.

- To szczenię! Chociaż... może masz rację. Nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak można żyć bez, chociażby minimalnego, błogosławieństwa Luny.

Z worka w końcu wygrzebała się kolejna dziewczyna, również blondynka. Jednak zamarła w tej samej chwili, gdy zorientowała się, gdzie jest.

_Czarny, irracjonalny lęk, który swoimi mackami obejmuje w posiadanie jej ciało. Czarne cienie, czarne zaułki, czarna bezksiężycowa noc. Strach, który napędza nogi do ucieczki, do ukrycia się byle gdzie, byle z dala od ludzkich – i nie tylko, podpowiada obcy głos – oczu. Biegnie tak szybko, jak pozwalają na to najpierw dwie nogi, a później cztery łapy. Marzy o tym by stać się jednością z czernią, by w czerni się ukryć._

_Czarne było niebo tamtej nocy, gdy zaczęła uciekać._

Jakiś cichy głosił z tyłu powtarzał nieustannie: ukryj się, uciekaj, skryj się w cieniu, tak jak wtedy, a ukryta, zaatakuj!

- Kurwa – wywarczane razem z westchnięciem. - Pewnie już doszły do siebie, więc ty idź z nimi gadaj, ja nie mam zamiaru użerać się ze szczeniakami.

Wszystkie cztery dziewczyny w półmroku wbiły wzrok w drzwi, które po kilku spokojnych krokach otworzyły się powoli i równie powoli zamknięte. Zaraz też zostało zapalone światło – naga żarówka zwisająca z sufitu. Oparta o drzwi stała śliczna, dwudziestokilkuletnia kobieta, o ciemnych włosach, które w tym świetle mieniły się turkusowo, popatrzyła po nich z łagodnym uśmiechem. One same mogły wreszcie przyjrzeć się sobie.

Jakie było ich zdziwienie, gdy się rozpoznały. Szatynka była nikim innym, jak Ami Mizuno, tą wzorową uczennicą, o której wszyscy tak wiele mówili w szkole. Atletycznie zbudowana brunetka, to przecież ta nowa dziewczyna, co kilka razy miała problem przez wdawanie się w bójki, Makoto Kino. Blondynka, jeszcze na wpół zagrzebana w worku, to była Minako Aino, bardzo popularna w szkole dziewczyna, grała w siatkę i bardzo ślicznie śpiewała. A ta blondynka w rogu, cóż... każdy chyba słyszał o jakimś wyczynie Usagi Tsukino.

- Co to ma znaczyć? - pierwsza odezwała się Makoto, podrywając się na równe nogi.

- Kim jesteście? - zapytała się odrobinę ostrożniej Ami, przyglądając się uważnie kobiecie przy drzwiach.

-Co z nami zrobicie? - dodała Minako, również nie spuszczając spojrzenia z kobiety.

- Czy to wszystko prawda? - odezwała się nieco drżącym głosem Usagi.

- Michiru Kaio – powiedziała spokojnie kobieta. - Tak się nazywałam przed swoją przemianą. Moje prawdziwe imię brzmi Wzniesiony Wysoko Głos Oceanów. Wy również doczekacie się swoich prawdziwych imion, tak jak wielu innych rzeczy. Jednak najważniejsze dla was w tej chwili jest to – mówiła już poważnie, może nawet odrobine chłodno, bez uśmiechu. - Musicie zapomnieć o tym kim byłyście, jakie miałyście marzenia na przyszłość. Od tej chwili jesteście jednymi z Uratha, dziećmi Luny i Ojca Wilka. Wilkołakami innymi słowy.


End file.
